The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package having the same.
A III-V group nitride semiconductor has been variously used for an optical device such as blue/green LEDs (light emitting diodes), a high speed switching device such as a MOSFET (metal semiconductor field effect transistor) and a HEMT (hetero junction field effect transistor), a light source of an illumination or a display apparatus, and the like.
The nitride semiconductor is mainly used for the LED (Light Emitting Diode) or an LD (laser diode), and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the manufacturing process or a light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor.